<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweeping Declaration by sassyscully</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23827558">Sweeping Declaration</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassyscully/pseuds/sassyscully'>sassyscully</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The X-Files</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff...ish?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:41:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23827558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassyscully/pseuds/sassyscully</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: If you’re still after prompts, could you possibly write a Mulder and Scully pre-relationship fic were they realise or someone points out how they comfortable they are with each other and like how domestic they are? Pure fluff essentially. Pleeeease :) (via: Anon)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fox Mulder/Dana Scully</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sweeping Declaration</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Grab a drink with me, Scully.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Scully was feeling generous, so she let Mulder choose the location. She thought that he would take her to a dive bar, but he actually took her to a quaint little jazz bar she’d been to once before, earning him a soft smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two step inside, and Mulder immediately goes to take Scully’s jacket off, lingering a bit longer than necessary on her shoulders. He ushers them both to a pair of vacant seats at the bar, and orders whiskey for himself and a mojito for Scully.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mulder, what’s gotten into you? Why did you want to get a drink?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Looking up from the rim of his high ball glass, he cocked his eyebrow and smirked, eager to shamelessly flirt with her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What are you implying, Agent Scully?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Normally she found his penchant for flirtatious remarks flippant, but tonight she let his words send tingles down her spine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Feeling bold and craving contact, Scully lightly caressed his hand with her thumb and caught his gaze. Two can play this game.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What would you like me to be implying, Agent Mulder?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Three drinks in and countless giggles later, Scully found herself relaxed but attentive, hanging on Mulder’s every word.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I just don’t know if I ever believed that he was able to morph his body to fit into small places!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh come on Scully, how else would he have- wait, isn’t that your ex?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fear bolted through Scully’s body, and without realizing, she visibly tensed. As if it was a reflex, Mulder begins to gently rub reassuring circles on her back, and she slightly releases the tension in her body.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, it is.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Scully meets his eyes and gives him a look of terror. He nods, understanding the reason for her reaction perfectly. He’s the last person she’d want to see tonight. “His name’s Evan, right?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ethan.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She sighed, and looked down at her lap, shaking her head in the process. Slowly lifting her eyes to look at Mulder, she finished her drink in one gulp.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I just need some air for a second. I’ll be right back.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Scully stands up and wobbles slightly, clearly affected by the alcohol in her system. She steadies herself and makes a beeline for the exit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s been ten minutes and Mulder begins to worry about his slightly drunk partner.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He rose from his barstool, and began to head out the door, only to be stopped by a gruff voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you Mulder?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mulder turns and gives the man a courtesy smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, I am. Ethan, right?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes. It’s nice to finally put a face to the name. Dana talked about you quite a bit once she was assigned to work with you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not sure if he should feel guilty or prideful, Mulder just noded his response.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two exchanged fleeting glances before surveying the floor in an attempt to dissipate the tension.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Mulder grabs the handle of the door to make an attempt to escape, he’s stopped by Ethan’s sweeping declaration.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know, I couldn’t help notice the two of you and how you interact. Dana never let anyone dote on her the way you’ve been doing all night long, and that only means one thing. She must be in love with you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mulder stared at Ethan with disbelief in his eyes. He didn’t know what to say, let alone what thought to think first.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mulder never thought Scully gave him a romantic second thought. Sure, they’ve been bonding these last few months and she’d saved his ass countless times already in less than a year. But love?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ethan sensed Mulder’s confusion, and as if he could read Mulder’s mind, Ethan left him dumbfounded and alone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mulder saw Scully step back into the bar, and they immediately locked eyes across the crowded room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mulder’s thoughts swirled like a tornado. Even if Ethan was right and Scully did love him, he didn’t love her… right?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She then gave him a look that knocked the breath out of him and he immediately connected the dots.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wrong.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>